


Lunch Date

by Fratboybry



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: At Work AU, Clexa Week 2018, Day 3, F/F, Theyre already dating, i didn’t have any time to write I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: The “we’re dating, but it’s secret because corporate will fire us I they know” AU that I didn’t even know was a thing until just now.





	Lunch Date

“This bitch don't know what a proposition is.” Lexa breathed to herself as her eyes skimmed over the draft.

“Lexa!” Clarke called, snapping the brunette's attention away from the failed grammar. The illustrator walked to the editor, currently sitting on top of the outside lunch tables, proudly holding up two containers of Chinese takeout.

Lexa smiled, carefully discarding the manuscript and her tortoiseshell glasses as she motioned for Clarke to sit next to her.

Checking to make sure they were alone in the back courtyard area, Clarke leaned over and kissed Lexa quickly. Lexa smiled and accepted it, and immediately checked for any others approaching. The publishing company had a strict role about what was and wasn't appropriate between colleagues, and the only way to show any PDA was to be happily married, which neither the editor nor the illustrator really wanted.

“How's your day been?” Lexa asked as she popped open the container of chow mein.

“Well, if this is any indication,” Clarke pulled down the right sleeve of her jacket, exposing lines of paint and charcoal running up and down the bottom of her forearm “I think today was successful. I'm halfway finished with the new children’s book, and I got to work on some personal projects with my leftover time.”

Lexa chuckled to herself at the way Clarke’s passion edged into her voice, how she knew Clarke was smiling even as she had her eyes on her food.

“How was yours?”

“This bitch doesn't know what a proposition is.” Lexa said plainly and dryly, causing Clarke to snort a laugh. Clarke plopped down next to Lexa to eat, bumping her shoulder.

“Well, what's the manuscript?”

“Thankfully, it's just a short story.”

“Thankfully?”

Mouth full of Chinese, Lexa turned to pick up the text, and turn to the first page of writing, so Clarke could see the chicken scratch editing corrections tattooing the page in purple pen.

“Holy shit. What's it about?”

“I think it was supposed to be a thoughtful and thought provoking piece about how we slowly lose ourselves and our characters over the period of our lives multiple times, i.e. Childhood to teen, adult to elder, but by the ninth time I had to correct her punctuation, I didn't really care.”

Clarke smiled, the one that went with her giggle and always started at the left corner of her mouth, because that was such an unapologetically Lexa thing to say. Resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, Clarke closed her eyes.

“I'm sorry today hasn't been the best. What if I make it up to you tonight?”

“That, my dear, has already made my day all the more better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me!  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr: theclosetcase


End file.
